1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an umbrella holder for golf carts and other open vehicles which may be easily mounted over the seat or seats and strapped thereto for rigidity. The intended benefit is protection of the occupants and their personal property from rain, shine or other adverse weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf has become one of the most popular and enjoyable sporting activities of professionals, amateurs and enthusiasts around the world. This spreading notoriety has caused an increased demand for better and safer equipment. Medical practitioners, physicians and health care specialists have now made the public aware of potential skin cancers that do result from overexposure to the sun's ultraviolet rays and in particular, to golfers who spend many hours in the open air. Since most golf carts are used on a rental basis from the golf course or country club, it is not always possible for the players to select a covered or canopied unit. Thus, there is a serious need for a device to accommodate the golfer's umbrella, which if held properly on the cart will provide the same protection.
One previous umbrella support assembly for golf carts is that designed by Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,692, which is a detachable unit from and about the frame of a golf cart.
While there are a host of umbrella support assemblies, none are suited to the specific purposes outlined in this application. Thus, there is a need for a sturdy, easily mountable and detachable unit which will accommodate the golfer's umbrella for protection from the elements.